Gravity
by op1223
Summary: Sorry I know this was already up but I had to separate the stories, sorry! *gives you pleading eyes and hopes you forgive her* and for those of you that have never read Gravity it's a song fic with Dean/Cas because I'm convinced that they are in love.


**A/N:** Sorry I know this was already up but I had to separate the stories, sorry! *gives you pleading eyes and hopes you forgive her* and for those of you that have never read gravity, it's a song fic with Dean/Cas because I'm convinced that they are in love. :D

**Summary:** this is basically deans felling for cas (because I'm convinced there in love!) but using the lyrics of the song, hope that made some sort of sense anyways hope you enjoy, feel free to review. ^_^

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own supernatural or the song, wish I did but unfortunately I don't.

I love this song! And if you don't know it then I suggest going to listen to it on YouTube

**Song:** Sara Bareilles - Gravity

* * *

**Gravity**

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

**Something always brings me back to you Cas. It never takes too long before your by my side again, whether it's the apocalypse, Sammy or angels, something always brings you back to me. **

**No matter what I say or do, no matter how much we suffer or argue I'll always feel you here in my heart 'till the moment I'm gone and know that no matter what happens in the future just know, cas that I will never be sorry for having you here in my heart because from the moment you marked me with your hand print I was marked with your love forever...**

_You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

**You hold me up and keep me strong and when I feel like giving up all I have to do is look into your eyes and see the love in your eyes. You always keep me standing tall because what we share, our love is stronger than words or touch. **

**You keep me without chains because you don't need to chain me, from the moment you saved me from hell, from the moment I first saw you I was completely yours and no chains will keep me from you. **

_**I've never wanted anything so much, cas. I want to drown in your love and have you wrap your wings around me and embrace me in your love but the rain keeps me from showing you how I feel. **_

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

**I wish this love would set me free and let me be but this gravity always brings us together neither of us can stop it because this love is stronger than the both of us. **

**I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be and I hide behind my jokes because if I let myself feel for a second I don't think I could breathe but you know me inside out and I can't hide my feeling from you even if I try...**

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

**You love me because as an angel I'm fragile, strange and new to you. I thought I was so strong but with one touch from you, you see straight through me and see how my strength is fragile and weak. **

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.

**I live here on my knees, fighting evil and fighting for my life and all I want is for you to know that you're everything I ever wanted or need. **

**When I first meet you, you where a foe but as time passed by you became a friend, and now you are neither a friend nor foe but you are much more than a friend could ever be to me., your everything to me. **

**The one thing that I'm certain of is that you keep me grounded when I want to fall. No matter how much I try something always brings me back to you and now I find myself waiting and wanting something to happen to bring you back to me. **

**

* * *

**PLEASE! leave feedback :D


End file.
